Anda bingung? sayapun bingungggg XD
by Samantha Fangelina
Summary: cuma cerpen singkat diambil dari drama MOS disekolahku hehehe X3 jangan flameeee \(QAQ)/ eh! Flame diterima :P Read&Review please X3 ayo dibacaaaa XD


**Haloooo! Fanfic baru muncuuuulll!**

**Shizuka:"Fanfic lagi?! Selesaiin vocaloid adventuremu dulu knapa!"**

**Samantha:"Lu kok mirip Yuna OCnya Kak Chalice sih..."**

**Shizuka:"manakutau!" *pergi***

**Samantha:"Ini cuma drabble kok..."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:"vocaloid bukan punya sa-chan! punya yamaha dan crypton! kalo punya sa-chan udah pasti jadi anime (terutama anime yaoi BoyxBoy karena saya fujoshi~~~~ *kedip kedip gaje* #dibunuh reader)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning:"typo,gaje,abal,humor gagal alias garing kriuk kriukkkk kayak mie gak direbus dimakan #dibunuh,buatnya di HP,bikin gak selera baca,typenya dialog;normal pov;miku pov;atau yang lain,DLL"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING!**

**.**

**.**

**don't like? jangan baca dan pergilah ke dunia vocaloid lewat langit ketujuh(?) dan jangan balik lagi. (maaf kejam)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.Untuk pemeran:**

**Ratu: Rin Kagamine**

**Raja: Len Kagamine**

**Anak1:Miku Hatsune**

**Anak2:Shizuka Akaihana (shizuka:"LOH! KOK GUE!" Samantha:"lu sombong sih~" Shizuka:"hiiihh!")**

**Penyihir:Mayu**

**Ibu miskin:Luka Megurine**

**Bapak miskin:Gakupo Kamui**

**Perampok:Piko Utatane**

**Penyiram Bunga:Rinto Kagahime**

**Nenek Gayung(wkwkwk!):Meiko Sakane&Teto Kasane**

**Naruto:Mikuo Hatsune**

**Gatotkaca:Akaito Shion**

**Bidadari:Ai Aohana,Hinaka Shikune,Lenka Kagamine,Livy Rihanna Clarine**

**Pakai Normal POV**

* * *

Anda Bingung Sayapun Bingung

Suatu hari ada raja dan ratu yang mempunyai 2 anak cantik tetapi sombong

Ratu:"Aduh aku nggak tahan sama kalian berdua..."

Raja:"Iya aku juga menyerah..."

Anak Kembar:"..."

HENING... TIBA TIBA...

Anak Kembar:"APA SALAH KITAAAAAA! EMANGNYA KITA KRIMINAL DI SEKOLAAAAAHH" *wajah shock lebay*

Raja&Ratu: *sweatdrop*

Ratu:"Salah kalian itu-"

Penyihir:"Numpang lewat mbok..."

Ratu:"MBOK?! Enak aja lu!" *lindes mayu pake roadroller*

Penyihir:"Eh! Numpang-"

Ratu:"Mau cari loker buku?! Tuh disitu tuh!"

Penyihir:"Bukaaaaaann! Demi dewi matahariiiii! Kukutuk 2 anakmu itu!"

Ratu:"Kutuk aja... ERP...(Emang Rin Pikirin)"

Anak Kembar: *sweatdrop*

Penyihir:"Boleh nih?"

Ratu:"Boleh aja silahkan kutuk mereka mau jadi jeruk juga boleh~"

Anak Kembar:"GYAAA! MAMA! APA SALAH KI-"

CRIIINGGG (terlambat~)

Sesampainya mereka dihutan voca...

Miku:"dimana ini?!"

Shizuka:"kok tanya aku sih! Itu pasti gara gara kutukan mayu!"

**Samantha:"kaaaaatttt! Eh! Cuuuutt! Kamu panggil jangan mayu! Penyihir tauk! P-E-N-Y-I-H-I-R! Ngerti?!**

**Shizuka&Miku:"iya..."**

Miku:"disana ada orang" *nunjuk gakuluka*

Shizuka:"samperin yuk~"

Miku:"yuk"

Shizuka:"misi bunuh kamu pak... Eh! Salah dialog! Permisi~" *nyamperin*

Gakupo:"siapa kalian?! Eh... Kalian kok cantik cantik seperti bidadari yang jatuh dihati aku~"

Reader:"eeeeaaaa~"

Luka:"BAPAK! BAPAK KAN UDAH PUNYA IBU!" *mukul gakupo pakai tuna*

Gakupo:"a-ampun... Sa-saya khilaf..."

Miku:"idih bapak siapa sih?!"

Shizuka:"iya,pakai ngerayu segala! Gak level ih!" *judes*

Gakupo:"yaudah lo gue end~" *gaya*

Reader:"lebaaaaiii~"

Akhirnya mereka sebulan tinggal disitu dan kabur melewati hutan voca

Miku:"idih! Gua sebel tinggal di gubuk reyot itu!"

Shizuka:"iya! Gak level banget~"

Miku:"masa sebulan kita makan salmon?!"

**Samantha:"masih untung lu kukasih salmon! Mau kukasih makan cacing gimana?!"**

**Miku&Shizuka:"UDAAAAH! AMPUNAAAAA! KITA KHILAAAFFF!"**

Piko:"hai cewek~ mau kemana?"

Miku:"kita mau ke istana voca"

Piko:"eit~ gak segampang itu... Kalian harus-"

Miku:"UDA CUKUP KITA GAPUNYA WAKTU BUAT NGURUSIN PERAMPOKAN! AYO HAJAR,SHIZUKAAAA!" *ngeluarin negi beton*

Shizuka:"BERES!" *ngeluarin gigi roda besi dilempar ala shuriken*

Piko:"UWAAAAA!"

_Ting ting ting ting... (Nada metinggi) Maaf ada ganguan teknis mohon tunggu sebentar~ ting ting ting ting...(Nada merendah)_

Miku:"itu ada orang nyiram bunga... Samperin yuk..."

Shizuka:"yuk~"

Rinto:"UDAA! GAUSAH GANGGU AKU LAGI KEMBAR 2!"

Shizuka&Miku:"KITA BELOM BILANG APA APA!"

Rinto:"eh? Ohya? Salah dialog~"

Shizuka:"arah ke istana voca mana ya?"

Rinto:"tuh!"

Miku:"makasih koko baik..."

Rinto:*berbunga bunga lebai*

LALU MEREKA BERTEMU 2 NENEK GAYUNG

Meiko:"Goyang dombreeeeeeettt~"

Teto:*nari nari gaje*

Miku&Shizuka:"numpang lewat nek..."

LALU MEREKA BERTEMU NARUTO

Naruto:"hei~ kalian mau ke istanaku dulu? Ayo lewat sini~"

Miku:"ayo aja... Boleh..."

Dalam perjalanan...

GATOTKACA MUNCUL! \(OAO)/ #dipukul salmon gara gara panik

Naruto:"wuah~ ternyata kamu... Gatotkaca bin gila alay lebai jablay aneh gaje sedunia"

**Samantha:"KAAAAAATTT! LU PLAGIAT AUTHOR AOI YA?!"**

**Naruto:"YAAAHHH! PADAHAL GITU KAN ASYIK!"**

**Samantha:"Author Aoi... Numpang plagiat sedikit kalimatnya..." #DibunuhReader**

Gatotkaca:"wuahaha! Mau tarung ya? Ayo sini~" *ngeluarin sendok eskrim raksasa* (namanya aja akaito shion... Pastinya suka eskrim...)

Naruto:"setan bumiiiii! Gua gabakal kalah! Jurus seru-ibu bayangan!" (Reader:"Seru-ibu?" *sweatdrop*)

_**MUNCUL 3 ORANG DIBELAKANG NARUTO YANG BERPAKAIAN NINJA SHIMPUDEN,NINJA CHUNNIN,DAN SATU POCONG YANG GAJE ASAL USULNYA**_

Naruto:"Hell! Kenapa ada pojong jejadian disini?!"

Pocong:"gua wujud lu waktu mati ditimpuk salmonnya sa chan si author gaje..."

Naruto:"WHUAATT?! GUA HARUS MATI KARENA DITIMPUK SALMON?!"

Pocong:"jadi tarung gak neh?"

Naruto:"SERBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUU!"

**Samantha:"jadi banjir lagi?!"**

**Naruto:"manakutau sih?"**

**Samantha:"BTS sana"**

Gatotkaca:"serbuuu~"

Naruto bayangan1:"setrika~" *ngeluarin setrika*

Naruto bayangan2:"huhuhuhu..." *lompat pocong*

Naruto bayangan3:"hahaha!" *ngebazoka eskrim*

Naruto: *main hp di sms sama mikuo*

**Samantha:"LU SOMPLAK! Masa yang lain tarung kamu smsan sama mikuo sih?!"**

**Akaito a.k.a Naruto:"yaa... Kan dia pacarku..."**

**Samantha:"WHUAT?! Demi katak naik gunung!"**

Miku:"pergi aja yuk..."

Shizuka:"yuk"

Lalu bertemu bidadari

Ai:"kalian kenapa?"

Hinaka:"iya... Kok disini? Ini wilayah bidadari lho"

Lenka:"palingan juga mau ikut mandi" *kedip kedip gaje*

Livy:"idih Lenka... Gausah geer kayak gitu..."

Lenka:"daripada gitu harlem shake yuk~"

*lagu harlem shake on*

Semua: *nari nari diatas panggung*

Dan akhirnya drama humor garing gila ini diakhiri dengan harlem shake

* * *

**Samantha:"Sejak kapan ada panggung?!"**

**Semua:"GAK~TAU"**

**Samantha:"daripada susah susah... Ini ada sedikit bonus"**

**BONUS**

Si author dan naruto tadi bertengkar gara gara akaito main hp

Samantha:"lu kenapa main hp?!"

Akaito:"SSG!"(Suka suka gue)

Samantha:"ohya... Omong omong pocong itu..."

Akaito:"apa?"

Samantha:"mati kutimpuk salmon beton baru ini kaaan~" *evil smirk*

Akaito:"ga-gawat!"

Samantha:"HIYAAAAHHH!"

Beberapa menit kemudian...

Narator:"kami memakamkan akaito shion bin es cream pededlepoppie di sini pada tanggal 28 juli 2013 jam setengah tujuh pagi resmi."

Kaito:"dinama belakangnya kok ada 'bin es cream pedlepoppie?"

Samantha:"kan suka eskrim... Jadi nama belakangnya ada bin es cream pedlepoppienya"

Kaito:"gila lu..."

Samantha:"belakangmu 'bin es cream cokelat vanila yummy yummy' kok"

Akaito:"namanya lebih aneh daripada aku wkwkwk!"

Samantha&OC:"WUAH! Ada Setan gentayangan!"

Akaito:"loh ini jadi pocong itu~"

Lainnya: *sweatdrop*

**Wuahahaha! Jadi aneh! XD **

**Please review this~**


End file.
